Me, Jake, and Edward?
by Her Writer's Dream
Summary: Obviously Bella and Jake are meant to be together, but what if fate doesn't think so? “Bella, I know you hate to hear this but, Edward,” he pointed to the younger looking guy, “he’s your fiancé.” Who will she end up with? Jake or Edward? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Jake! I can't believe that you would even _think _that way! Honestly, don't you even think about it?" I yell at him. Lately, Jake has been doing some stupid things. Today, he thought it would fun to get some random guy's car and throw it down the cliff straight to the water.

"Bella! You don't even know the whole story! Just hear me out! You might find some interesting facts about why I did it!" he retorted back. I didn't even want to hear it. When is there ever an excuse for doing that? Or doing the other things he's done! For instance, last week I was walking to my truck and I see Jake fighting with some guy. I had to peel him off of him. I don't know what's gotten into him but I know something is going on with him and he just won't tell me.

"Look, I don't want to know why you decided on throwing a guy's car off the cliff. Just call me when you're over your delinquent stage okay?" I ignored his mouth dropping and hopped into my truck. I didn't care if I had hurt his feelings right now. He keeps doing all this crap that I don't want to take care of anymore. I went home, whelming up in tears when Charlie noticed me.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay? You look a little red." He asks concerned. I know he always meant for the best but he wasn't exactly the guy I wanted to talk to right now. I just shook my head and ran upstairs. Of course he left me some alone time before I was ready to give him some vague information about what happened. I run to my bed and grab onto my pillow. I screamed into it giving it my all.

I love Jake. There's no doubt about it in my mind, but lately it's like he's trying to push me away. I don't know why or for what reason but I'm getting pissed at all the crap he's doing. I don't want to break up with him but if he's not going to grow up then I don't know how it's going to work then. Even though I get all these harsh feelings for him, I still want him in the end of the day. This, by the way, is killing me.

I put the pillow over my head and scream again. I can't help it but small tears fall from the edge of my eyes. Suddenly I realized it was night time. Have I been crying and screaming for hours? I shake my head and get up. I walk around my room telling myself to get over myself. I hear a small tap on my window. I see Jake's head popping into view. A mixture of happiness and anger rushed in. I quickly opened it and he jumped in. we both stood there awkwardly but he closed the space between us with a hug.

"Bells, you're going to have to let me explain." He says quickly. This time, I just let him tell me why he's been acting up. When he told me why he pushed the car off I was just in shock. The reason why he did it was because apparently that random guy wasn't too random. It actually was an old enemy of Jake and his dad. The guy was going to drive up to his family's house and trash it. Jake was doing him a favor since he was drunk at the time. He basically saved him by doing such an extreme thing. I still felt that it was wrong to do that but somehow his charm and genuine feelings to help made me forgive him.

"I'm so sorry for not listening Jake. Next time, just tone it down a bit. I don't want you getting into fights or destroying things that aren't yours. At least not without my permission." I punch his arm lightly. He hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek.

"I promise I won't!" we laughed. Our faces were facing each other and I felt him coming closer to me. My cheeks flushed red and I felt embarrassed but a part of me made me put my arms around his neck and push him closer to me. It's not like I never do things like this but we never do this in my room, alone. When the space between us was no longer there, I felt myself have some fun with this kiss. Of course it was ruined when we suddenly heard Charlie's footsteps descending upstairs. We both ripped away from each other. We were mouthing words and I was telling him to get out of my room. I pushed him out to my window. He almost fell but he luckily got a hold of a branch.

"Bella?" Charlie knocked on the door and opened it. I turned around and I know I looked nervous.

"Yes dad?" my voice cracked when I said 'dad'. I cleared my throat and tried relaxing myself. I finally calmed myself down and stayed focus on him.

"I'm going to be gone in a few days for a trip. You don't mind staying home alone?" I could tell he was upset about it. I even bet he wanted me to come with him. I just shrugged.

"I'm fine with that. Are you okay with it?" I almost laughed when his face got flustered and he almost choked when he said, "Of-of course I am." he closed the door and I sighed in relief. I opened my window and checked if Jake was still there. He was.

"Go home!" I whispered fiercely.

"Why? Just let me up there and we could continue what we were doing. I know you had fun with that Bella." He sounded a bit smug about it but it wasn't such a turn off. I can't believe I actually found it having the opposite effect. I just shook my head and laughed at him.

"Not this time lover boy. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." I place my hand on my cheek.

"Party pooper." He joked. He waved at me and started walking home. I felt bad at making him walk home at this time of night. Of course, I knew he would be just fine though. I closed my window and lay down on my bed. The thing I love about my room is how I'm so comfortable with it. I close my eyes and lose myself in sleep.

For the few days that Charlie was still here Jake and I went back to our "normal" standing. He hasn't done anything reckless and I haven't been blowing my top. I never felt so much in love with Mr. Jacob Black. There was nothing that could blow us apart.

********

"Bella, I'm going to miss you for the next three days." Charlie pulls me in for a half hug.

"Me too. Please drive safe okay? And keep your eyes on the road!" I know that he would follow those rules already since he was already a part of the force.

"Don't drink and drive Charlie!" Jake yelled as he pulled out of the driveway. He just shook his head at him and drove off to his destination. Three days without Charlie…how much fun will that be?!

Jake took me out on a date that day. He told me to wear whatever I wanted. I didn't know if that meant fancy or casual. I went with simple dark blue long sleeve with jeans. My hair was wavy so I curled it accordingly so it would look nice. When Jake came over he wore a white shirt with some baggy pants. Thank goodness he didn't look fancy!

"So are you sure you don't want to be nice and just tell me exactly where we're going?" I hoped that he would give in and just tell me. He just shook his head and drove off. He made sure I was wearing a folded up bandana to cover up my eyes.

"Sheesh Jake. Are you going all out or what?" I say slightly annoyed. After being friends with him since he was born and then dating him for the last year you expected a guy to know you to the bone by now and he knew I hate surprises. He laughed and just started a completely new conversation without answering me. _Great. _

I felt the car slow down to a stop. I felt some happiness that I was going to find out where he had brought me. I wanted to know already! I was dying with anticipation.

"Jake, can I take these off yet?" I was reaching for them but he screamed no before I got to even pull at them.

"Not yet. Sorry. Just, hold on." he shut his door and he opened mine. I got out, so scared of falling. He made me walk somewhere. I heard something but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Okay, you can do it now!" he yells happily. He sounds satisfied with something. I take off the bandana and check where we were. We were on the same cliff he had pushed the car off of. _Why would he want me to be here? _I was confused about this.

"I know this may have some bad memories so I wanted to make some good ones right here." He sat down on a blanket and patted to the place right next to him. I smiled and sat with him. It really did look nice out at night. The moon was up and with Jake next to me I didn't feel too cold. He had cooked some spaghetti and garlic bread. I thanked him for the food and ate it hungrily. We talked about what we should do for the next three days. The thing about him is that I feel like he can be a friend and not a horny teen.

We decided on swimming tomorrow and maybe having a small get together with my friends and his friends the next day. Let me just tell you that he planned these three days packed with some fun things. At the same time, he planned some romantic things too. On the last day, we're going to spend the whole day with each other. I found that so sweet since most of the time his friends would come by and interrupt our little private moments.

After we ate, it was pretty late. We couldn't stop talking for hours but I yawned unexpectedly so we just went home. In fact, I didn't realize how tired I was. He had to open the door for me and carry me to my room. When he was walking up the stairs, I passed out of exhaustion. I woke up around three in the morning. I got up instantly and checked my surroundings for him. _Damn. He's nowhere. _I found a little note on my computer though. I got up and took it.

"Bella, I know you must feel a little bad that you feel asleep on me but I want you to know I think it's pretty cute. Call me when you want to. Can't wait to see your bathing suit! Just kidding! Well, I guess you'll get mad because of that. But you really shouldn't because it was a compliment! Never mind…just, call me whenever okay? Jake." That was kind of random…I think it's too early to call him. I guess I should just go back to sleep. Somehow I was able to fall asleep. When I woke up, it was seven.

I ran down the stairs, but I almost fell on the thirteenth step. How did I know it was the thirteenth step? I counted it. I guess that was my bad luck for the day. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. I waited for him to pick up. After the fourth ring he answered.

"Bells?" he asks sleepily. I guess he thought I would be knocked out for a while. I giggled at how funny he sounds.

"Jake? You said call anytime!" I laughed when he groaned.

"But it's only seven! _Seven_! In the morning?"

"I know but you said anytime!" we argued about that for a little but we ended up settling it.

"Anyways, what did you want at this time?" he asks calmly now that he was over his sleepiness.

"Well, I'm just bored here."

"Okay? So am I?"

"Why are you talking like that?" I mimicked.

"Do you want me to come over or not?" he answered back.

"Actually I have to clean a bit before we go swimming." There was a silence.

"Are you going to do that now?" he asks in a fake patient voice.

"Uh…sure! Why not?" I still keep him waiting on the phone.

"Good bye Bella?" he says confused.

"Bye!" I laugh before I hung up. I have too much fun with that boy.

I clean the house and that only took me an hour and thirty minutes. Now, I just have to wait until I have to start getting ready. I don't like having nothing to do. I guess I should find things to keep me busy until then.

From that time until now I watched movies, read some old books, tried out different clothes, took a shower, tried walking on my hands, and I did some other weird things I wasn't too happy about such as how many paper cups I could stack until they fell. I stacked up about a hundred but then they fell and I had to pick it all up.

Anyways, I went upstairs and searched for my bikini. It was plain red with little black flower prints. I put that on and then I put on a baggy shirt with some shorts. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I heard a honk outside my door and I knew it was Jake outside. I went down and opened the door.

"So what did you do today?" he asks. I laughed at the question and told him. We drove off to the beach as I would tell him all the odd things I did. He told me I could have called him and tell him to come over but I just didn't want make him sick of me.

I did have to admit I had a really good time at the beach. I hung out with all my friends and Jake's friends. We would play in the beach, use boogie boards, water polo, and we also had a competition on making the best sand castle. We would have won if I hadn't knocked down the small gate in the front causing the whole front side to shatter down.

********

Besides from that, I had fun the rest of the days I had off without Charlie. I did admit I kind of missed Charlie being by my side. Well there was only one day left so I guess I could survive until then. This was the day when Jake had slept over so then we really would have spent the whole day together.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed my forehead and present me with breakfast. I sat up and thanked him.

"Good morning. Why were you awake earlier than me?" I stuffed some eggs in my mouth and wiped some of the yolk off my mouth.

"I don't want to make you embarrassed…" he says slowly. _Oh no! Don't tell me I was sleep talking again! _I gulped the egg down.

"What did I say this time?" I dropped my fork on the plate and waited for a response. He looked a little worried at first but just sighed.

"You were saying how you…loved your cute, little, La Push boy." I swear that his cheeks started turning pink! I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Well you are my cute, little, La Push boy!" I started to finish the food he made for me.

"I thought I was your strong, sexy, La Push _man_." He urged on.

"Sure sure." I stuck my tongue out to him and laughed. Needless to say, I was having a great time with him there. We talked and sometimes it would get serious but I noticed that he didn't mind. That made me fall more in love with him. We haven't gotten to the point of saying that yet in our relationship but I don't want to push him.

He took me out to go have some fun in a little book shop.

"Pick any book you want Bells. I'll pay for it." he took out his wallet and fanned himself with a few dollar bills. I rolled my eyes and looked around. After a few minutes of reading a part of this one book I took out of the shelf, I knew it was the one I wanted. I brought the book out and asked him if I could get it. He said yes of course and he bought it for me. I held onto his hand and walked out.

"Well Bells, there's only one more thing to do on my agenda." He twirled me around so that I would be facing him. I gave him a questioningly look. He picked me up wedding style and brought me to his car.

"Jake!" I yelled at him. He drove off to an isolated place. It looked stunning though.

"Wow, where are we?" I started checking out the place more. There was green grass everywhere, little flowers sprouted from little spaces, and there were trees everywhere. It was the nicest meadow I've been to.

"Bells, you know we've known each other for the longest time. I know this won't be the right way to do this because there's probably no right way of doing this but," he got me in my arms and started swaying to no music.

"Bells, I think you're just the most…you're just so phenomenal and stunning. You remind me of the sun. You sparkle; you bring warmth and comfort to me. I know you're the right one for me and I'm not just saying this! I know it for a fact. You really do make me feel like I can do better. I feel like I need you just to survive! I hope that doesn't scare you but…what I'm trying to say is that, I'm so in love with you Bella. I…I love you." he pulled me into a hug and held me by my arms.

"Jake, I…I'm so glad you feel that way! I love you too." I put my hand on his cheek. I bring him closer to me and we share one of the most passionate kisses I ever experienced. The way he was soft and gentle on me but still able to show that he really does want and love me. Unfortunately I giggled so I stopped it before we even got to get even more intense.

"Is my hair bothering you?" he joked. I shake my head. I just couldn't believe this god was mine. We went back home since it was starting to get dark. I didn't want to go home after being in that meadow hearing him telling me he loves me. He brought me home, tucked me in, and left knowing Charlie would be arriving in a few hours.

"Bella?" I woke up to the sound of Charlie calling me. I get out of my bed and walk down to see him.

"Hey dad." I hugged him and yawned.

"So how's your trip?" I rub one of my eyes. I noticed his face fell down when I said that.

"What happened dad?" I was starting to get worried. When he's worried, it means I should worry.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this. I know I don't have much time now consider-" the door opens and two guys walk in with two girls behind.

"Um, who are they?" I whisper to Charlie.

"Bells, they are, uh, this is your new family." _Family? What's that's supposed mean?_

"Explanation please?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you hate to hear this but, Edward," he pointed to the younger looking guy, "he's your fiancé."

_What the heck?! _All I saw was black before hitting the floor.

* * *

**hey this is a new story i thought about writing! tell me what you think about it! RxR!=D**


	2. I HATE HIM

_The scenery was beautiful. In the pews of the church were all filled up; each row had roses and tulips on the sides, along with more flowers carefully placed in different areas; I was wearing a gorgeous wedding dress. It wasn't too fancy and outlandish but it wasn't too plain. The ends of the dress and around the chest area had stitches that made the dress look fantastic. It wasn't too poofy and the straps were falling off the shoulders and had sleeves that were a bit transparent. _

_Nonetheless, it was my wedding day and everything was perfect. _

_I walked down the aisle with my dad. I saw he was close to tears and my mom in the front row with Phil was crying already. All my friends smiled effervescently and I would do a nervous nod or two. As I reached the priest I smiled in contentment. What I didn't realize that two people were standing next to me. _

_Both Jake and some guy with amazing green eyes were on both sides. _

"_What the…" I said aloud. Who the heck was I marrying?!_

"_Bella, which man will you take as your husband?" I looked back at Jake and Mr. Green eyes. Obviously I wanted Jake but…in my dream I didn't want to say Jake…but I didn't want to say the other guy either!_

"_Choose Bella!"The priest yelled._

I woke up feeling the sweat falling off of my forehead. The swirl in my stomach was overwhelming as I stumbled out of my bed. This guilt carried on with me when I walked down the stairs. I saw my dad sitting down on the kitchen chair. My vision was still blurred since I just woke up. I mutedly mumbled out a hello and brought out two bowls, spoons, the milk, and the cereal. I slid the bowl and the spoon to him. After I finished putting how much I wanted I passed it to him.

"Thanks Isabella."

_Isabella? My dad doesn't really call me that._

I looked up to get a closer examination. Blonde hair? My dad definitely does not have blonde hair.

"Who are you?" I shot off my chair and grabbed the first thing I could reach—a spatula. Great Bella. You can't even get a good weapon to use in your house. The knives were in the other side of the kitchen.

"I thought Charlie had told you about us yesterday. I guess not." He sighed and calmly went up the stairs.

"Hey! I'm not fooling around!" I chased after him. He was knocking on Charlie's door.

I hit his back with the spatula but I don't think it made a difference if I hadn't. "Stay away! Tell me who you are!" I was about to throw it at his head when Charlie walked out.

He stepped in the mysterious man's way and positioned his hands in front of him. "Bella stop!" I put my hands back down and waited for an explanation.

"Um," he looked at the guy and backed at me, "let's discuss this downstairs. And I'll explain it to you Bella." He said diffidently. Something about the way he said that made me wonder. We went down and I felt this uncomfortable pressure weighing down on me. This is definitely not good.

"Take a seat Bella." It was weird how that other guy said it and not Charlie. I guess he knew exactly what was going on. I dumbly took the seat and stared at Charlie. The crease in his forehead, the nervous tapping on the table, and the fact that he wouldn't stay looking at one thing made my stomach flip.

He looks down and then at the guy. "I don't know how to tell her Carlisle." That's his name?

"Just tell her Charlie." He didn't seem mad or bored. I think he really wanted to get the news out in the open.

"Okay…Bella? Yesterday, Carlisle and Edward came over. You fainted when I told you—" he gave a quick nervous glance at Carlisle. He nodded Charlie to continue. "Edward is your fiancé." I felt my eyes roll back but then someone caught me. He scent woke me up instantly. It was a mixture of opposite scents. It was dry and sweet, fresh and warm, light and rich which danced on my mind. The fumes of nutmeg, woods, and the sweet scent of chocolate to a mature level traveled up to my brain sending me in an alerted state. I looked up to see a guy I wouldn't mind breathing in.

Just having thoughts like that made me hate him. I love Jake but having him standing in front of me was frustrating. I hated to admit having sexual feelings towards him.

I jerked my way out of him and stood defensively to him. "Charlie, whose this?" I grumbled out. He looked at me apologetically.

"That would be my son. Edward meet Isabella." Carlisle said sadly. I could tell his plan of me falling in love with him failed. Damn straight I wouldn't love him.

"Dad. You know I have Jake. I don't want or _need _anyone. Especially an arranged marriage." I glared at Edward but he looked at me as if I didn't matter. He was shirtless which exposed his ripped abs.

I want to run up to him and run my hands up and down them. At the same time I wanted to grab his hair and push it to the sink hoping he could bleed.

"Stop acting like a whinny bitch. You're not the only one who was sucked into this. Stop being such a baby god dammit."

This is so stupid but…what the fuck?! He thinks he can boss me around like that? If it wasn't for his attitude I'd probably like him.

"You don't have any rights to tell me that! You're no better."

I felt kind of bad for Charlie and Carlisle.

But then again, I hated his son.

"God, I'm doing—what's his face? Jake? I'm doing him such a fuckin' big favor." He chugs down the milk from the carton and made his way up the stairs. I gave both Charlie and Carlisle an indignant look and ran after him.

"Why the hell are you running away _Edward_?" I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn my way.

"I'm not running away? I'm simply walking back to my room?"

"Please stop talking like that. I'd rather have you talking stupidly."

"Uh, I was talking stupidly."

"Could've fooled me."

We glared at each other and waited. He turned around and started walking to _my _room.

"Where are you going? That's my room idiot." I pointed at the door he was going to.

"I know. But since we are getting _married _the men decided we sleep together. Deal with it." He smirked and rushed inside. I stood at my door flushed with anger.

"Charlie!" I ran down to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Please don't make me do this please! I do not want him to be in my room; I don't want to marry him; I don't want to do anything with him! why are you making me suffer dad?" I felt some traitor tears building up in my eyes but I ignored them. He looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you don't understand but please just deal with it for now."

"Dad! Why are you doing this?!" I screamed at him. I felt the tears starting dangerously fall.

"Bella, don't yell at me. I said to deal with it so don't yell." I could tell I was testing his patient with me but how are you supposed to deal with the fact that your life was ruined in just one day. Jake is my love and I'm not going to give up so easily.

"God! I hate you!" I ran up the stairs and dared myself not to look back. I opened my door and slammed it shut. I started to punch my door and cried to myself.

"Fuck. You're more screwed up than I thought."

Crap. I forgot that _beast _was here. If I could…I'd have him thrown out my window. He sat on the small bed on the floor—which was right next to mine. He was reading a book and had the most preposterous smirk slapped right on his face. I really wanted to hurt him right now.

"Shut up, just shut up okay? Leave me alone for once—just go. Please." I stared at the corner of my room. For some reason he actually just groaned and left. I walked to my bed and fell on it.

The undying thirst for Jake was beating in my head. I circled my hand one after the other. I wanted to feel his hands on mine.

I bore my eyes on the bracelet Jake gave me. I picked it up and tied it on my hand. Tears fell down as I tried to laugh it off.

"I'm fine. Of course I am." As my nose was running I fiddled around my shirt. I tried to block my mind with distractions. I grabbed my jacket and went out the door. I avoided the looks Charlie and Carlisle were giving me.

"Why is it so cold…" I got into my truck and waited for the heater to warm me up. I drove to Jake's house. I love driving there because the road was so familiar to me. My second house and family.

Jake could always hear my truck since it's basically a hungry lion. He opened the door and ran to me. I felt the heat running through my body like a drug. I craved more from him.

"I missed you so much Bells. The night wasn't the same without you." He winked at me and carried me inside his house. we sat on his bed and laid there.

"Jake…my dad came home with bad news…" he looked at me confused. _I wish I didn't have to tell you._

"Which is…?"

I stared at the ceiling and waited for a few minutes. "Something happened and I'm…I'm getting married." I choked on the last words.

"Uh huh. And I'm starring it a movie about us." I looked at him seriously and that's when it hit him. I wasn't kidding.

"Bells. What do you mean married? How can you get married!?" he started to rant and yell about how I couldn't get married for a good ten minutes. Then he stared at me with disbelief eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake…" that was my genius line. Awesome right?

"…you cant do anything about it?" his eyes were glassed over and his voice was sullen. I shook my head.

"But I'm going to try okay? I promise." I felt that we had just been broken. I felt tears falling down on my cheek.

"Good." We held on each other as if our lives we're separating. I can't imagine living without Jake. It sucked more for him since I already have a boy tied onto me.

After our long hug, we tried to forget that I ever told him the news. We hung out like the usual and tried to keep our faces happy looking. I wasn't sure if any of us fell for it but at least we did our best faking it. I left his house around night time. When I entered my house I noticed two really beautiful girls sitting down on my couch. Plus a really angry Charlie.

"Bella! Where were you?! You've been gone the whole day!" his faced was puffed up with anger and I bet his head was going to explode.

"I was with Jake father! You know, my boyfriend?" I noticed one of the girls told the other girl "you go sister". I laughed in my head. She seemed pretty cool. And I know its weird that I'm making this decision over one joke that wasn't meant for me to hear.

"Bella!" Charlied yelled in embarrassment.

"Isabella? May we all have a seat? I think we need to straighten some things out." Carlisle obviously said it in a soft tone but somehow he was able to make it sound threatening. I obeyed and sat on the couch next to the girls.

"Isabella, this is Alice and Rosalie. Alice, Rosalie this is Isabella."

"Actually I prefer Bella." I shook both their hands but I think Rosalie didn't like me. She kept glaring at me. You know when you could feel the vibe when someone wants to kill you? I was feeling massive energy of 'kill Bella' from her.

"Alice is Edward's sister and Rosalie is—or was uh…Edward's…" he looked nervously at Rosalie. Who could she be? A cousin?

"I was his girlfriend until you came along and ruined it. Thanks." She said sarcastically. Ouch. So she's the girl I'm replacing. I knew Edward was not a single guy. He's too arrogant, conceited and well…anything bad really about a guy so girls probably wanted that.

She had pure blonde hair, blue eyes, a gorgeous body that any girl would kill for, and had this double take effect about her. She would make subtle movements and looks but by just one look she says so much. Just looking at her dropped my self esteem close to the bottom. She was tensed and had a bitter tone which hid behind "nice" comments.

Alice was very pale and pixie like. She had small features that struck me the most. Her eyes we're just as green as her brother's which was terrifying. She looked smaller than Rosalie and was more relaxed. She has brown hair which was cut short and spiked up at the bottom. Every time she would talk, it looked like she was dancing with her words.

I didn't want to say anything back. I knew if I did it would be a major lion wrestling match. I'm pretty sure no one wanted that to happen. So I was forced to be the big girl and shut my yappers.

"Anytime." There. Short and simple. She still manage to squeeze in a little hate to me and brush her off to the side.

We were forced to talk and get to know each other. I realized Alice was perfectly normal and Rosalie was a psychotic bitch. Oh well. I was bound to meet one way or another.

A few minutes later, Edward walked down the stairs.

"Oh…shit." The look in his eyes made it seem he was wishing for something. I guess when he saw Rosalie and I together he was probably hoping that we would get in a fight over him. I hate him.

He ran to Rosalie, carried her to his lap, and started making out with her.

"Edward!" Carlisle screamed at him.

God I hate him.


End file.
